Ce qui me manque
by Akira sanguinis
Summary: Pour une nuit donne moi ce qui me manque, juste un peu de tendresse. Et peut-être trouverai-je une personne à mes côtés.  One-shot ! Yaoi !


**Titre :** Ce qui me manque.

**Auteur :** Akira-sanguinis à l'appelle.

**Disclatruc :** Heureusement pour les hommes fanatiques de shonen bleach n'est pas à moi x)

**Résumer :** Pour une nuit donne moi ce qui me manque, juste un peu de tendresse. Et peut-être trouverai-je une personne à mes côtés. One-shot ! Yaoi !

**Rating :** M

_**Note de l'auteur :**_ Ah … et bien ces pour me faire pardonner du retard de mon autre fic … comprenez moi … j'aime mes vacances ! Du coup voila un petit One-shot bien lemoneuuuu XD et je cours finir mon chapitre de Dark love ^^.

**Ce qui me manque.**

Aizen regarda le corps allonger.

_Je le sais à présent… Je me souviens de ce jour Gin, toi te souviens tu ? Ce qui me manquait ?_

**Flash-back**

Soudain le silence se fit dans la pièce, les espadas regardant leur roi avec effarement. Gin entrouvrit légèrement ses yeux vrillant le traitre d'un regard curieux. Aizen avait posé sa main sur ses cheveux, jouant avec une mèche argenté.

S'approchant un peu plus du trône, Gin s'assit à genoux aux pieds du charismatique seigneur, lui facilitant la caresse. Les yeux plisser il continua à regarder son Capitaine avec un certain étonnement, cela faisait longtemps qu'il ne l'avait pas touché ainsi … depuis que lui le jeune prodige avait été nommé capitaine pour être exact. Aizen devait vraiment se sentir mal pour faire ce geste si tendre, il recherchait peu le contact des autres, bien sur comme chaque homme et femme il a besoin de faire l'amour, mais il ne s'attache pas, et les gestes doux, les caresses ne sont jamais de mises, il prend.

Le roi de Las Noches retira soudainement ça main et clôtura la réunion. Il se leva simplement et partit, rejoignant ces quartiers, ne donnant que peux d'importance aux appelles de Tousen kaname.

Rapidement et silencieusement avec la grâce d'un serpent Ichimaru suivit son cher capitaine à travers les couloirs mais le perdit de vu et de reiatsu juste devant ses quartiers. Il regarda dans les couloirs puis revint devant la porte menant aux appartements d'Aizen et se risqua à ouvrir la porte. A peine eu-t-il passer la tête pour voir si son capitaine y était qu'il se retrouva propulser dans l'entrée, affaler sur le sol. La porte claqua et il releva le visage.

Devant lui se trouvait le roi de Las Noches, imposant et puissant, le regard menaçant. Par habitude et instinct de survit il se baissa, s'inclinant plus bas que terre en signe de soumission et attendit simplement. S'était dans ces moments la ou il ne pouvait absolument pas se moquer gentiment des faits et gestes de son seigneurs. Il sentit son corps être soulever et se retrouva brutalement jeter sur une surface molle. Il se tourna légèrement et sursauta … un lit. Son sourire effacer il tenta de descendre mais fut violement pousser contre les draps.

-Aizen-Taicho !

Rien ne lui répondit. Son Capitaine le regardait simplement, le surplombant et l'empêchant de bouger. Avec une douceur contrastant énormément après ses actions plutôt brutale Aizen commença à caresser ses cheveux, puis sa mains descendit dans son cou, sur sa poitrine, dans l'échancrure de son kimono, et pinça un téton faisant se tendre le plus jeune.

-Non, Aizen-Taicho arrêtez. murmura Gin ne voulant pas brusquer le traitre sous peine d'une réaction surement violente.

-Laisse toi faire. susurra Aizen à son oreille.

Gin trembla un instant, puis soupira décontractant son corps, cela valait mieux que de se faire prendre sauvagement et sans aucune attention. Il sentait que son Capitaine ne voulait pas lui faire de mal, qu'il avait juste besoin de tendresse, mais il ne savait pas comment le faire avec un homme… il avait … un peu peur. Déjà que de ce montré à une femme était difficile pour lui, le faire avec lui … Si jamais il le faisait mal, Aizen risquait de ne prendre que son bon plaisir, et ça il n'en avait absolument pas envie.

Ichimaru mordilla un peu ses lèvres puis fini par passer délicatement ses bras autour du torse du châtain au dessus de lui, faisant de doux massages dans le dos de celui-ci. Il n'avait surement qu'a prendre le rôle de la femme, vu que de toute façon il sera le soumit dans l'histoire, il se souvenait que ces quelques amantes lui caressait le dos, la nuque …

Aizen sembla un instant surprit mais cette expression laissa bien assez vite place à l'envie. Ses mains reprirent leurs explorations, taquinant la peau pâle et fragile, se délectant des frissons et légers soupirs du plus petit corps. Il commença à défaire le kimono de son futur-amant et plongea son visage dans le cou délicat y déposant des baisers, suçant la peau, y apportant des touches rosée.

Sous lui Gin commençait à avoir envie de partir très loin, il réagissait tellement vite, il n'était pas habituer à de telle caresses. Un feu brulant s'était installer dans son corps. Il ne comprenait pas, pourquoi s'était si bon, pourquoi il réagissait comme ça, il se sentait tellement mal-à-l'aise… Il n'en pouvait plus ! Vivement il se détacha de son capitaine, tombant brutalement sur le sol, la respiration hachée, les joues rouges et un petit air perdu afficher sur le visage. Son capitaine le regarda durement, la pression dans l'air augmenta… Ichimaru se plia légèrement sous la puissance oppressante, il poussa un faible gémissement, Aizen ne pouvait-il pas comprendre ? Il était tellement gêne, il avait honte, honte de ses réaction, honte se son corps. Le visage baissé et le rouge aux joues il s'avança légèrement et posa sa main tremblant sur celle de son capitaine.

-Aizen-taicho … C-c' pas que j'veux pas … je … c'juste nouveau pour moi …

Il rougit encore plus sous son aveu et retira sa main totalement gêné.

Aizen Sosuke regarda son ex-lieutenant avec un petit sourire puis le remonta sur le lit, lui caressant la joue. Il connait Gin mieux que personne, bien qu'il soit de nature extravertie et joviale, il est aussi extrêmement pudique, son corps qu'il trouve trop blanc et fin est toujours cacher sous une montagne de tissus et le peu de femmes ayant sus s'approprier se corps avaient mi longtemps pour le faire. Et lui égoïste créature, le dénudait et le soumettais sans se préoccuper de ses états d'âme, lui procurant des sensations inconnu…

Mais il en avait besoin, une personne le comprenant mieux que Gin n'existais pas, et la il se sentait tellement lasse. La création de son armé prenais du temps, surmonter les instincts du hokykou qu'il portait en lui, empêcher les batails entre ses espadas …. Tant de choses à faire, et qui n'avançait pas vraiment… Il avait besoin de se détendre, de se détendre sur un corps qu'il pouvait caresser et amener à l'extase et que celui-ci puisse le lui rendre de la tendresse. Et Gin est un choix de première classe. Malgré ce qu'il pouvait pensée de lui même Gin a un corps magnifique, efféminer, délicat, doux, une présence imposante, et derrière son masque une personnalité extrêmement tenante. Cette timidité mêler avec cette joie enfantine, oui son beau shinigami au cheveux argenté est juste parfait…

Il quitta ses pensées pour s'occuper de cette forme gigotant légèrement sur ses cuisses. Doucement comme pour ne pas le brusquer il s'avança posant ses lèvres sur la joue pâle, puis déposant une infinité de baisers il fini par lécher la commissure des lèvres de son futur amant. Et délicatement il s'empara de cette bouche entrouverte, mordillant, léchant suçotant il domina totalement son argenté le laissant pantelant et débrailler, allonger sur le lit.

-Juste, laisse-toi faire.

-… mais … je

-Shhh

Le traitre posa un doigt sur les lèvres qu'il venait de malmener et le descendit, sentant Gin déglutir, puis descendit encore … sillonnant les muscles, contournant le nombril et alla taquiner l'aine sensible du plus jeune, s'amusant de le voir se contracter et rougir en bégayant misérablement.

-A-Aizen T-Tai-Taicho !

Ichimaru essaya de remonter de remonter son habit, honteux de son corps et de ses réactions, quand il fut brusquement arrêter par une main perverse qui vint enserrer son sexe le faisant se cambré et pousser un léger gémissement.

Aizen continua ses mouvements de va et viens sur le membre de son presque-amant et fini de le déshabiller. Il avait devant lui l'une des plus belles visions de sa vie. Allonger sur le tissu nacré, gémissant, haletant, ses cheveux argentés coller à son visage, son corps luisant, Gin était magnifique, il ne lui donnait qu'une envie, le prendre la maintenant.

Il accéléra ses mouvement sur le sexe de son soumit et lui caressa l'intérieur des cuisses un sourire pervers sur le visage faisant comprendre ses intentions.

-Hann uh Aizen … T-Taicho je … je vais … Ah …

Le beau châtain s'arrêta soudainement et sous les yeux écarquiller de son bel amant le prit en bouche. Gin se cambra et lâcha un cri suivit de plusieurs longs et langoureux gémissements.

-Haaa … Taicho … Ahh uhh je vais … venir … Ahhh je … arrêtez …

Le shinigami à la chevelure argenté essaya de repousser le plus vieux, vainement, et dans un dernier cri il se répandit dans la gorge de son capitaine.

Ichimaru piqua un fard et se recula en voyant Aizen avaler sa semence. Il se retourna et enfonça son visage dans l'oreiller désireux d'oublier cette vision. Malheureusement pour lui son presque amant ne le voyait pas comme ça et lui attrapa les hanches, le déplaçant légèrement puis se cola à son corps. Il lui mordilla l'oreille et souffla sur la peau pâle.

-Tu as plutôt bon gout … Lui murmura-t-il sensuellement, souriant face à l'extrême gêne de son ex-lieutenant.

Aizen se releva légèrement et regarda son magnifique argenté tenter de s'étouffer avec le coussin. Juste assez déconcentrer de la réalité pour qu'il puisse commencer les choses sérieuses. Rapidement il écarta les fesses rondes et fermes et enfonça délicatement un doigt, faisant fit de la panique de Gin.

-Calme-toi. Si tu ne te détends pas tu auras mal. Alors calme-toi. Je ferais attention, mais laisse toi faire.

-T-Taichoooo … unhg !

Préparant studieusement son ex-lieutenant à la suite des choses, Aizen se délectait de la facilité avec laquelle Gin se donnait à lui, et des sons obscènes du aux mouvements de ses doigts en Gin et sur son sexe.

-Hn, déjà chaud et humide pour moi…

Ichimaru lâchait des gémissements indécent, en sueur le corps parcouru de spasmes …

-Tai … cho … ahh je … uh … plus

Souriant lubriquement, Sosuke se releva légèrement et tourna son shinigami à la chevelure argenté vers lui, le soulevant sur ses genoux. Il plaça son gland sur l'entrée humide et consciencieusement lubrifier.

-Prêt ?

-Hn … ?

Perdu dans son plaisir Gin regarda son Capitaine avec incompréhension, les yeux embués.

-Je prends ça pour un oui. murmura Aizen.

Doucement il s'appropria le corps pâle et délicat de son argenté, forçant légèrement l'entrée inviolé, soupirant d'aise. Il caressa tendrement le visage crisper de son maintenant amant qui en réponse le serra dans ses bras cherchant un peu de réconfort.

Gin tremblait dans les bras de son taicho, il avait mal, mais c'était aussi tellement bon… un gémissement passa ses lèvres et il se détendit laissant le membre dur et imposant le transpercer.

-T-taicho …

-Gin. Tu es … mh … Si serrer.

Aizen rouvrit les yeux admirant son bel amant, alanguit dans ses bras. Ne voyant plus aucune trace de douleur sur le si beau visage, il l'allongea sur le lit, ouvrit le plus possible les fines jambes et plongea dans l'antre serrer et humide. Doucement, puis de plus en plus vite, se régalant des sons obscènes et tellement délicieux que son soumit criait.

-AHH ! Aizen … Taichooo… Ahhh uhgg encore !

Sosuke oublia alors toute ses restrictions et enchaina les coups de reins, plus vite, plus fort, violemment.

Et le plaisir se mélangea avec la douleur.

Il lui fit l'amour violement, déchirant la peau pâle, puis délicatement, tendrement savourant l'antre contracté autour de lui … Recevant autant de plaisir qu'il donnait.

Il donna et fit subir bien plus que ce que le corps de Gin pouvait recevoir et supporter, l'amenant plusieurs fois à la limite du plaisir, le menant à l'orgasme et bien mainte fois aux brumes de l'évanouissement …

Si bien qu'au petit matin il ne restait que deux corps, alanguis sur les draps souillés, entrelacés …

...

Aizen se réveilla difficilement, le corps courbaturer. Avec un grognement il se retourna vers la limite du lit et se leva, ne donnant que peu d'importance au magnifique corps étendu sur son lit. Soupirant il attrapa un peignoir et se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Immédiatement la porte passer, les lumières illuminant la pièce blanche ou régnait quelques touche de rouge et marron. Le châtain s'assit sur le rebord du bain, chaque côté faisant respectivement 5 mètre de longueurs et 40 centimètre de largeur, et ouvrit les robinets laissant couler l'eau. Il délaissa son habit et rentra directement dans le bain, l'eau chaude montant doucement par petites vagues. Il se détendit au contacte du liquide, ses muscle se délassant… il laissa ses pesées divaguer jusqu'à ce qu'un bruit de chute se fit entendre dans la chambre suivit d'un gémissement de douleur.

Un léger sourire conspirateur au bord des lèvres il se leva, attrapa vivement une serviette se séchant sommairement prêt à aller attraper et dévergonder son argenté préférer.

Mais quand il entra dans sa chambre, il ne trouva rien, a part quelques gouttes de sang lui montrant le chemin de la sortit.

-Quel idiot.

Surement affreusement gêner, Gin avait du, au détriment de sa santé physique, s'enfuir. Enfin avec de tels blessures à ces endroits il ne devait pas être loin… après tout il n'y avait pas été de main morte, la nuit dernière, l'état du lit couvert de sang le lui indiquait clairement.

Il n'avait pas à s'inquiété de sortir ainsi vêtu de toute manière seul Kaname pouvait arriver ici … et l'aveugle était … aveugle ! Il suivit les petites traces de sang et fini par retrouver Gin, étalé sur le sol, la respiration sifflante.

-Imbécile. la voie claqua froide, limite méprisante faisant sursauter le shinigami blesser.

-Ai-Aizen Taicho …

Sèchement le roi du Hueco mundo attrapa le bras d'Ichimaru et le traina à sa suite. Arriver dans la chambre il le débarrassa du drap et le porta en princesse, ce qui fit adorablement rougir Gin. Il pénétra dans la salle de bain accompagner de son fardeau et laissa tomber sa serviette pour entrer dans le bain faisant fit des gémissements de douleurs de son argenter face à l'assaut de l'eau sur ses blessures.

Crisper Gin regarda son Capitaine. Il avait encore besoin de lui ? Après lui avoir fait subir tout ça ? Une rougeur sur les joues, il enserra de ses bras griffer, et parsemer de quelques bleus le torse muscler et parfait d'Aizen.

-Gin …

-T-Taicho ?

-Si tu ne veux pas que je recommence à te sauter dessus comme hier, je te prierais de bien vouloir utiliser la crème qui est sur le côté de la baignoire pour te soigner et arrêter de me coller ainsi.

Rougissant comme une pucelle Gin s'écarta vivement de son Taicho et se tassa dans un coin de la baignoire.

Aizen de son côté, souriait intérieurement. Ce que Gin venait de faire l'avait mit de bonne humeur. Il avait surement du croire qu'il voulait encore le prendre, ce qui n'était pas tout à fait faut … mais dans cette situation, l'argenté n'y prendrait aucun plaisir, la pénétration serais bien trop douloureuse avec sa déchirure présente. Il préférait attendre. Il apprécia donc à sa juste valeur le spectacle que lui offrait son ex-lieutenant, qui parcourait son corps à l'aide de ses mains passant de la crème sur toutes ses blessures. Soudain une idée lui vint.

-Gin.

-H-Hai Taicho …

-Ne te soigne pas dedans. Je le ferrais.

Il s'amusa encore de la réaction prude d'Ichimaru dont le passe temps semblait de rougir à tout va.

-H-Hai … Ai-Aizen taicho …

Quelques temps plus tard ils sortirent du bain, Aizen portant toujours son amant.

...

Gin était allongé sur le lit, le visage et le corps crisper alors que les doigts d'Aizen s'amusaient à le pénétrer sans vraiment tenter de le soigner.

-Gnh T-Taicho … Vous me faites mal ! geigna Gin.

-Vraiment ? Mais Gin je fais de mon mieux pour te soigner ! susurra sadiquement le traitre.

-Taicho ! Aiee ah s'il vous plait ! Arrêter !

-Et pourquoi ?

-Taicho …

Gin se cambra soudainement son corps se contractent littéralement il tenta de se relever alors qu'il sentait le sang recommencer à couler.

-Nonnn Taichooo ! Lâchez-moi ! J'ai mal !

-Supplie-moi Gin. Supplie-moi et peut-être … peut-être changerais-je la douleur en plaisir.

-…

-Gin …

Un léger sanglot anima Ichimaru et il se plia légèrement.

-Pitié … Aizen-sama … Aidez-moi, je vous en … supplie ne me faites plus mal …

Souriant Aizen écarta légèrement cuisse entrouverte de l'argenté et enleva doucement ses doigts. Il apposa doucement de la crème sur els blessures, intérieures et extérieure et lança un sort de guérison.

Quelques temps plus tard ses doigts repartait à l'exploration de l'antre de son amant, tout doucement, effleurant les parois encore douloureuses, appuyant contre la prostate de son soumit.

-Ahhh ! Aizen … Sama … T-Taicho … Ahhh Ung encore ! Plus ! Je … je veux … Hann venir ! Ai-Sama … annh

Souriant devant la soumission du plus jeune qui semblait trop perdu dans les limbes du plaisir pour trouver le bon titre honorifique, Sosuke tapa un grand coup sur la prostate sensible et continua ses va et viens sur le membre tendu, faisant jouir Gin dans un hurlement d'extase.

Il se releva et s'adossa au mur, regardant son ex-lieutenant se remettre lentement. Il ne pouvait pas prendre Gin maintenant et ça le frustrait plus qu'autre chose … Il ferma les yeux et s'apprêtais à pousser un soupir quand il s'arrêta dans son mouvement. Deux mains s'étaient posés sur ses cuisses et une bouche se baladait sur son torse. Il soupira d'aise et se laissa aller, après tout c'était ce qu'il attendait de Gin depuis le début.

Il sentit parfaitement le tremblement de son amant quand il commença ses caresses, il hésitait … il devait savoir que si il ne le soulageait pas alors qu'il venait de l'exciter ça se passerait mal … Mais Gin osera-t-il ? Voila ce que ce demandait Aizen.

La langue timide descendait tout doucement, s'arrêtant parfois quand elle se trouvait trop prêt d'un certain point de l'anatomie.

Puis soudainement Ichimaru se leva. Puis il gigota sur lui-même mal-à-l'aise. Sous le regard de braise de son taicho il baissa légèrement la tête et se décida à bouger s'avançant pour venir effleurer du bout des lèvres celles de son capitaine.

-Aizen-sa … Taicho.

Ah … dommage pensa Aizen, j'aurais bien aimé qu'il continu à m'appeler Aizen-sama …

-Aizen … Sama… souffla Gin, ayant suivit les réactions de son amant. Je … je ne sais pas … c-comment faire …

Une flamme brulante dans les yeux, le plus grand appuya sur la chevelure argenté poussant Ichimaru à se baisser vers son bassin.

-Prend le dans ta bouche, utilise tes mains, Gin … utilise ton instinct …

Rougissant l'ex-capitaine de la troisième division, découvrit le sexe fièrement dresser du Seigneur et apposa ses lèvres sur le gland, sa main enserrant la base du membre, puis doucement il commença un mouvement de va et viens, sa bouche le prit entre ses lèvres, il suça, lécha, embrasa et caressa avec application l'érection de son maintenant amant jusqu'à ce qu'Aizen ne se libère de son emprise pour se déverser sur son visage.

Haletant Gin posa sa main sur le liquide qui lui collait au visage, et il rougit …

**Fin du Flash-back.**

Aizen eu un sourire et enserra son argenter dans ses bras. Il ne permettrait à personne d'autre de le faire rougir, de le toucher, de le caresser, de se l'approprier, Gin est et sera toujours à lui !

… _Car ce qui me manquait, à toujours été toi Gin … je t'avais perdue de vu … et tu m'es enfin revenu. _

**Fin !**

_Voili voilouuuuuuuu !_


End file.
